Conventionally, there is known a plasma generation device that generates plasma by supplying a high frequency wave to a target space. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses this type of a plasma generation device.
Patent Document 1 discloses a high frequency ignition plug that generates free plasma in air fuel mixture using an electric field structure protruding in a combustion chamber. A high frequency generator is used to generate a microwave, which is supplied to a high frequency ignition plug via an amplifier.